legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Diary of Doctor Livingstone
The Diary of Doctor Livingstone is the 47th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. Moat Crossing In this Moat, both players from each team cross the water simultaneously by laying their four boards upon two parallel bars, continually adjusting them as necessary to cross the entire pool. Steps of Knowledge The greatest journalist of the 1890s was Henry Stanley, the top reporter for the New York Herald. He was sent to Africa to find Doctor Livingstone, a famous explorer who was feared lost. Legend has it that Stanley worried over how to address Livingstone. "Hello, Doc?" he asked himself as he boarded ship for Zanzibar. "No, that's too casual." In Zanzibar they said Livingstone was in Unyanyembe, and Henry set off in the middle of the rainy season. "Doctor, how do you do?" he rehearsed as he wrung out his rain-soaked khakis. "Too stiff." At Unyanyembe they told him Livingstone was in Ujiji, and Henry plunged back into the jungle. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Doctor," he practiced as he wrestled with an attacking lion. "Too formal." Finally, at Ujiji, he found the explorer. "Doctor Livingstone, I presume?" he blurted out, coining a now-famous phrase. "Delighted," said Doctor Livingstone, and gave Henry his diary to prove they had met. Temple Games Where's Doctor Livingstone? (Plugging Holes) The first game was the simple hole-plugging game where the girls had to guess where Doctor Livingstone was, with the five possible locations being Jerusalem, Constantinople, the Caspian Sea, "Baghdad" and At the end of sixty seconds, Adrienne correctly located Doctor Livingstone four times, but Tabitha found him six times, earning half of a Pendant of Life for the Blue Barracudas. Jewel the Spitting Snake (Squirting Statue) The second Temple Game was pretty much like the first— not particularly worth watching. The boys had to race to place a jewel on the hood of the spitting snake— yes, just one jewel, and this episode was the only one to feature that rule. Brett moved rapidly and made it look extremely easy, as he put the jewel on the snake with a whopping 54 seconds to spare, making the fastest Temple Game completion in the show's history. As a result, he managed to complete a Pendant of Life for the Blue Barracudas. Retrace Henry Stanley's Steps (Slingshot Wall) The third game asked the teams to retrace Henry Stanley's steps through four locations: Suez, Zanzibar, Unyanyembe and finally Ujiji. The Blue Barracudas led from the beginning, but while trying to catch a shot from Tabitha to cover Ujiji, Brett fell and ended up knocking off the ball that was stuck to "You-yam-bee" as he tried to get back onto the board. It was ruled that they did not need to cover Unyanyembe again, but while the Blue Barracudas did not complete the game in time, the ruling would not have mattered much, as the Purple Parrots only managed to cover up to Zanzibar within the time limit. The most they could have done was tie the game, which still would have given the Blue Barracudas two full Pendants and the win. Temple Run The decision to avoid the high road worked well for the team. Tabitha started off tentatively when she entered the Crypt, but after jumping into the Pit of Despair and meeting her first Temple Guard in the Throne Room, she started to pick up the pace. She smartly tried going up from the Swamp, but that did not work, so she went into the Dark Forest, where a Temple Spirit removed her with 2:04 on the clock. Brett followed Tabitha's path at a medium pace, and tried going up from the Dark Forest. The door did not open, so he put the key back into the tree before going on into the Mine Shaft. Brett did not try the door at the top of the ladder, but rather went directly for the elevator and up into the Viper's Nest. The objective required him to open the snake jars; when two of the jars were opened, the snakes automatically jumped out, but Brett had to pull out the snake from the third jar, which did not automatically jump out at him. Brett took a very unusual exit route after grabbing the Diary with 45 seconds remaining. He went from the King's Storeroom up into the Observatory, but then went down into Medusa's Lair before going into the Pit of Despair. From there, he crawled through the Ledges and finally made it out of the Temple with just five seconds to spare. Even though these players may not have been the best, they did both manage to win, and in the end, that was all that mattered. Watch Episode The Diary of Dr. Livingstone Part 1|Moat Crossing, Steps of Knowledge, and Temple Games The Diary of Dr. Livingstone Part 2|Temple Run Notes *The Second Temple Game saw of one of the fastest completions, with Brett winning the game in seven seconds. *The only time a runner on the left chooses to go first rather than the one on the right. *Third of three episodes with the temple run music going again and the last six notes left out. Galileo's Cannonball and Wild Bill Hickok and the Dead Man's Hand were the first two. *The Metal Beard of the Egyptian Queen would replicate the path taken to the artifact. *Kirk nearly mispronounced the Medusa's Lair in this episode and almost mistook it for the Throne Room when he said when Brett was in the Observatory "Down into the Throne... (gibberish) Medusa's Lair". Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Blue Barracudas Category:Win Category:2 Pendants Category:Temple Layout XI Category:Team Run Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Shrine Category:Under One Minute Remaining Category:Female Going First Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs